


Savior

by bee_kind



Series: Born Under a Bad Sign [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Daddy!Thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_kind/pseuds/bee_kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos contemplates his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

Thanos was a god.

 

What other name was there for someone who decided the fate of star systems on a whim?

In his own mind and in the minds of his followers, he was the insatiable devourer of life, taking in soul after soul in a way that was rivaled only by Galactus himself. He was unstoppable, uncageable and suffered nothing in his way to live.

But even he was not absolute. 

He’d never completely wiped out any one race. Annihilation was his forte, but not genocide. There would always be a remnant, some avatar of a people past that would live on. 

And it would live on by his side.

Thanos’s children were his pride and- ...if the overlord could feel such a trivial emotion as joy, he supposed that they would have caused a small spark of it. He’d raised them from the choking stench of death that gripped their homeworlds, allowed them to sit by his side and learn his ways. He’d shed some of his divinity on them. Yes, if he was a god then they were his avenging angels. The fifteen, each the last survivors of their races. The Collector, that old fool with his trinkets would’ve rolled over dead had he known Thanos was in possession of such a menagerie. 

Why had he spared them? What had it been about those children in particular that had caught his eye? Made him descend from the heavens? Made him rip apart worlds just to get to them? He’d never admit that he didn’t know. Even now when Gamora and Nebula, his two most powerful children, had betrayed him and he knew their deaths were nigh, he couldn’t bring himself to reach in anger towards them. He suspected that it was because he saw himself in their eyes. That lonely, weak child grasping in the dark for a power and love that would never be his. 

They, like him, had been alone and desperately searching. He’d taken them, trained them, given them the objects of their desire and in turn they’d served him. Had he not been a fair father? Had he not been just and patient? This troubled him. He did not wish to smite his children, but if two of his angels could fall, so could the rest, and he could not appear weak.

“Bring my children to me.” The servant bows out and does as he’s told. In Thanos’s right hand power begins to crackle to life. 

He had to strip them of their wings.


End file.
